


Yet another Quarantine Story

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cum feeding, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homeschool, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intercrural Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Locked In, M/M, Nico and Will, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No parents, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, conversion camp, parasomnia - Freeform, sexual parasomnia, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Will and Nico find out that they have been Quarantined for 14 days in Wills apartment. Homeschool study buddies goes to a whole new level.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	Yet another Quarantine Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote in 3 hours because I keep getting messages about writing a quarantined story. So it’s not great, but it’s something. This is tagged non con because of misunderstandings and sleep sexual parasomnia, no rape is going on. Hope you like it, let me know!
> 
> Trigger warning: this story contains mentions of conversion camps, the most vile thing invented since concentration camp. This may trigger some of you! Please be advised.

“What do you mean we are stuck here!”

Will sounded panicked on the phone, his mom was trying to calm him down on the line as I sat on his bed and played with the blinds. 

“So you and dad are staying at grandmas for 2 weeks!? What are we going to do for food! We have no money!”

Will was over reacting. I had just been on the phone with my dad, we were quarantined officially now. It was this big scary disease that was wiping out the east coast left and right. I was over here because we homeschooled together. Looking out the window I saw police and national guard trucks roaming the streets, threatening to shoot anyone who left. Personally I was an introvert so the idea of being inside away from people sounded like a dream to me. I did not like the idea of being stuck with my crush for two weeks. For one I didn’t have clothing, and if I left to get some I would be shot. Two there wasn’t anywhere to really sleep here, Will lived in a one bedroom apartment with his mom and dad who slept on the floor in the living room while he took the bedroom. Sleeping on the floor for two week was going to suck. 

As long as we stayed here we would be fine, I did feel bad for Will though, he had tears in his eyes. This was scary. It was one thing to have your parents here where you could see them, it was another not to and worrying that they could succumb to the virus without you there. My dad and step mom were fine, they were at home with my sisters. I had stupidly decided to come to Wills to prep for the SAT’s so that this senior year wouldn’t go by so slowly. I just wanted out, out of this town, out of this life! Being a closet gay that was homeschooled in a small town... yeah the real world was going to eat me alive. I couldn’t wait! I had this dream that I would get to college and just rainbow the fuck out. Change everything about myself to reveal the real me. Not be some little Emo goth kid that hates everything, but an emo goth kid with a rainbow belt and friends. 

Sure Will and I were friends, but he was my crush. A crush I really wanted to get over! Will was this tall blonde blue eyed hippy that would never have given me a second look if it wasn’t for us being thrust together in homeschool programs. We barely spoke unless it was to arrange study times and testing pick ups. It was funny that he was so worried about food, not only was the guard going to put ration boxes on the porch once a week with staple items like cheese and milk, but his pantry and fridge were fucking full. I had a feeling he didn’t know how to cook, luckily I did. 

Will was off the phone and crying now, I put a hand on his shoulder only to be rushed in a hug that squeezed the life out of me. 

“Dude, I get you are sad but I can’t breathe! Will! “

“What are we going to do! I can’t cook! We don’t have anything here!”

“We don’t have pizza here you mean, we have plenty and I’ll cook for us calm down.”

“You can Cook?”

“I’m Italian, I can cook. Hell I can hand make pasta, it’s not hard and your mother has like 6 bags of flour in there.”

“Yeah she was doing a bake sale. Are you ok staying here for two weeks?”

“Don’t really have much choice do I? It will be fine, calm your tits. I’ll go make dinner.”

***  
Day 1

After dinner we watched some movies and started to quiz eachother on the verbal portion of the test. My eyes got heavy and I needed to sleep. The living room was picked up without any sleep stuff since his parents took most of the stuff with them to Wills grandparents house. Only a dresser with some clothes and a few personal effects in storage bins sat behind the couch. 

“Any of these have blankets so I can sleep?”

“What? No I have blankets on the bed we will be fine.” My stomach dropped hearing that. 

“You want to share the bed?”

“Uh yeah, it’s a Queen. Why wouldn’t we?”

“Cause guys don’t... I can take the couch..”

“Dude, do you really want to sleep on the sex stained couch? My parents are not quiet and they sleep on the pull out. My bed is safer trust me.”

“Yeah like I want to sleep on your cum stained sheets.” I laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

“Dude, Im a gentleman! I have tissues for that, I don’t sleep in my own jiz. My sheets are clean and we have a washer and dryer in the utility closet. “ I nodded and agreed. Great, now I’m going to be sleeping next to my crush. My very straight crush. Well maybe this is what I need to break the crush, I’ll see that he’s an ugly sleeper that snores and end up hating him by the end of this, or I’ll end up falling even more in love with him. 

Will handed me some clothes to change into and we headed for bed. Will undressed to his underwear and slipped in the bed, shit he sleeps in his underwear too! I didn’t even think about it! I looked at the clothes he gave me...”Dude are these your moms?”

“Yeah, you guys are around the same size.”

“Yeah I think I’m just gonna fit the dress code if you are ok with that.”

“Yeah dude it’s fine, I’m comfortable with myself. Plus it’s not like we have a bunch of peers to ridicule us for it and find out. The glory of homeschool.”

“That’s an understatement. Though I guess my sisters count and they ridicule me anyway so... fuck it.” I stripped my clothes and got into the bed. It was really comfy, better than my own bed actually. My heart wouldn’t stop beating out of my Chest though, I was in my underwear with Will, in a bed. Yeah nothing about this can go wrong at all. 

I fell asleep finally only to awake hours later with Will against me. Fully asleep but rubbing my dick through my underwear while rubbing his own underwear clad covered cock against my hip. I tried to whisper to him to wake him up. I could wake him up, pretend to be asleep, that way he wouldn’t think I saw or noticed and could move to the other side of the bed. Except he wasn’t waking up, and his hand was more than aggressive rubbing at my junk. Maybe this wasn’t that big a deal right? I’ll let him do his thing, he will finish and will most likely roll over and leave me alone. I get to know what it feels like to have a boy touch me, win win. As long as I don’t touch him back it’s not that big deal... right?

I turned away from him more just so that I could keep my hands to myself, that and give myself plausible deniability if he wakes up. What I didn’t expect was the feeling of his big fucking dick to slide between my thighs. I look over and his cock was so massive and hard that it crept out of the piss flap and was now fucking my thighs. Not to mention the hand rubbing over mine! I tried to breath through it, but his little moans of pleasure and hot breath against my ear didn’t help. The jerking got faster and I felt hot liquid spurting between my thighs covering my legs and underwear. Will Solace just came on me, in his sleep! I got up from the bed once he rolled over and sneaked to the bathroom. If I started the shower he would notice, fuck ok im just going to wash these in the sink and then dry them in the kitchen, but before I do that... I’m just going to rub one out. I sat on the edge of the tub and stoked my uncut cock fiercely to the memory of the feeling of his seed being unloaded on my thighs. It didn’t take long and I came into some tissue. This was going to be a very difficult two weeks.

Day two

I woke up to Will holding me. Luckily he didn’t notice my absence and the dryer worked well and had my underwear dry in less than 15 minutes. I snuck back in and fell asleep quickly. I felt him start to move and I untangled his arms from around me. Stretching up he walked to the bathroom scratching his stomach to take a morning piss. Fuck he looked good in the morning. I could clearly see the cum stains on the front of his underwear but decided not to point it out as I got up and took a shower in the other bathroom since he was in the half bath. 

I made breakfast not mentioning last night in the least, last thing I need was him accusing me of molesting him while he slept.

“This is really good! I’m glad you are here Nico. Not just because of the cooking thing, the idea of doing this all alone would be... it would suck ya know?”

“Yeah I get it. What shall we do today?”

“I say we get the math portion outlined and then I need to clean a bit, after that the day is ours.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

Between Will and I we had the apartment sparkling.... in less than an hour. Two people cleaning a one bedroom apartment doesn’t take a long time. So we spent extra time on some of the test stuff. After lunch Will was playing video games while I looked through social media, the homeschooled kids gateway to life. 

“Anything cool on there, or is it all about the quarantine?” He shot as he killed some more zombies.

“Mostly predictions and memes about how there will be a baby boom in 9 months.” I chuckled. 

“Yeah I guess when you are stuck with someone for two weeks sex is bound to happen. If I would have invited piper and Annabeth from study group yesterday, who knows what would have happened.”

“Yeah like either of those two would give us the time of day. They have public school boyfriends.” I said monotone. I used to have a thing for Percy Annabeth’s boyfriend. Then I realized he was dumber than a box of rocks and my boner died. Not to mention I got grouped with Will. All our families went to the same church, so we have been in this misfit homeschool group for years now, Jason and Percy begged to go to public a few years ago so they could play sports and their parents finally relented. We hadn’t seen them since really. Only on the group chat. Will only joined the church a year ago and I have been obsessed with him ever since. Hopefully when college comes I can get over it. 

“So how many girls have you hooked up with?” The question make me choke and I dropped my phone.

“Dude calm down, wow I didn’t mean to kill you.” He patted my back. 

“I just.. I... the thing is...”

“Dude I get it, homeschool either means no contact or endless amounts of action. Just please don’t tell me you are some prude. It gives us all a bad rap. It’s bad enough people can usually pick up that we are homeschooled by the way we curse.”

“That’s... true actually.” It was. I accidentally yelled mother balls at guy that knocked me over at the mall once and he told me I cuss like a homeschooled kid... well.

“So are you a prude?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m a prude really. Like I’ll talk about stuff... I’ve just never... fine I’m a Virgin. Happy?”

“Dude it’s not a big deal, I only have experience because of bible camps my grandma made me go to at summer. Those camps are not exactly innocent. “

He wasn’t joking. I went to one once, it’s where I kissed a boy for the first time when I was 14. I got caught and then hazels mom sent me away for a while. Another camp called Reset Grove. Three months of Hell on earth. I was one of the lucky ones.

“Dude where did you go?”

“Ummm nowhere. Just remembering a camp I went to. Bad place.”

“Oh shit I’m sorry. What kind of camp was it.”

I swallowed. Should I tell him? 

“Can we talk about something else?”

Will smiled sadly, he knew not to push. 

“Yeah. Let’s start looking for dinner huh?”

“Yeah.”

***  
Day 7

The week went by easily enough. Kind of a wash rinse repeat ordeal. We had a animist schedule only we cleaned every other day instead of every day. We studied and I taught Will how to cook. The first box of rations was delivered to the step and we were told we had 1 minute to retrieve them. It had bread, eggs, chicken, beef, an assortment of veggies and fruit, oil, salt and pepper, 2 gallons of milk, orange juice, a 12 pack of coke, a few boxes of little Debbie snack cakes, a bag of sugar and flour, and some canned goods, and soaps and toilet paper. It wasn’t a bad haul, in fact I had a feeling they thought Wills parents were here. I woke up to Will cuddling me most days, but the nighttime humping of my backside only happened again once. Once I felt it pulled my underwear down so he wouldn’t make a mess of them and actually let him get me off that time. It was amazing, I can’t lie. He slept so fucking heavy during it I wasn’t worried about him waking up anymore. I kept the mess to my hand and cleaned up afterwards and snuck back into bed. It wasn’t a terrible arrangement even if he didn’t really know about it. What was I going to say? By the way Will you molest me in your sleep and cum on me. That’s how you loose your sleeping buddy! The morning after he was a little weird and off though. Maybe he noticed something? Maybe he wasn’t as asleep as I thought? It got better as the day went and since I didn’t make it weird neither did he. 

We got to know eachother better as the days went on. His parents were religious hippies, he has other siblings that live with their moms, he likes to surf, he wants to be a doctor, not a holistic healer like his dad. They lived so cut throat because of the child support his dad had to pay for his other kids. It was kinda sad really. I didn’t share a bunch about myself, very surface things. I didn’t want him to ask about the camp again. 

Yet he did. Because I was stupid and came out of the shower with a towel on and he saw a burn mark on my leg. 

“Dude what the fuck happened to your leg!” I was getting dressed in more of his mother’s clothes. I couldn’t wear his they were way to big. So I ended up in tie dye tshirts and yoga pants most of the days, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

“That camp I went to, they... they burned me for disobeying. They got shut down after that. They had to take me to the hospital because of an infection and my dad saw it and got me out. That’s when he divorced Hazels mom. He got custody because she wanted to send me back and didn’t think it was a bad punishment. So she was nuts obviously and my dad promised he would never send me to another camp like that and my business was my business.” I said quickly like ripping off a band aid.

“Was it... a conversion camp?”

“Yeah. It was.”

“Did it work?”

“No. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was.. am... that way. I should have.” Tears pricked my eyes, it was embarrassing and I had never really talked about it before. Not to anyone. I felt arms around me and a tight hug. 

“It’s ok, I’m sorry you went through that. No one deserves that.”

“It’s sucked.” I said in a sob. It more then sucked but it was all I could get out. The burn mark was in the shape of a snake, the temptation of Eden. Horrible things happened in that place, shock treatment, giving you drugs that make you sick and forcing you to watch gay porn, Rape. I escaped without being raped thank gods. I only stepped out of line once and it was to stop someone from being raped, they accused me of tempting the worker and branded me. It felt like the most blinding pain one could ever experience. I passed out from it. In the end I was lucky it got infected, it got me out. 

“So you are gay? Bi?”

“Gay. Very very gay.” I sniffled as he let go.

“If it helps I’m Bisexual. I don’t exactly broadcast it. But I’ve heard of those camps and I hate that you had to go to one.”

“Thanks.” It’s all I could say, I couldn’t believe he just told me he’s bisexual! Does that mean I have... no just because he likes boys too doesn’t mean I have a chance. It does explain why he doesn’t mind molesting me in his sleep. Why grabbing a cock doesn’t seem to phase him out of dreams. Now I’m wondering who he’s imagining when he touches me. 

“Listen I gotta ask you something, am I making you uncomfortable in the bed?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I have woken up a few times with wet dreams and that never usually happens and I guess I’m asking if I’m doing or saying anything that is making you uncomfortable.”

Should I be honest? Half way honest...

“There is nothing you are doing that’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Good. Let’s uh.. let’s play some games huh?”

“Sure.”

*** 

Day 9

Now that we were both out in the open things seemed easier. We talked about what guys we thought were cute and how I had a thing for Percy. He told me he had a bunch of experience with a few different people from bible camps. I was feeling really close to him, scary close. I even told him more about the camp. These past 9 days didn’t seem to help my crush. It only intensified it. Not to mention now we were stupid bored and getting cabin fever. 

After lunch we laid on his bed watching another movie when a sex scene came on the screen with two dudes. Sure it wasn’t showing much, but it was enough to get both our pulses racing. 

“So when you say you are a Virgin... what does that mean exactly?”

“Ummm it means I’ve never had sex.” Unless you’re count the weird thigh fucking he’s done to me.

“So you never had a guy.. do anything to you?”

“Nope, well I’ve made out and groped a bit. But I’ve never like done oral or had anything in me.”

“So you are a bottom?”

“A bottom?”

“When you imagine having sex you are the one taking it.” I blushed at his words, because they were very very true. 

“Yeah I guess. You?”

“I’ve done both, like both. I have a dildo.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah it’s right here.” He went under his bed and grabbed a skin colored fleshy toy cock. It was thick and pretty long too. If I had to guess it’s about as big as himself, well from what I could feel...

“You use that?”

“I do from time to time. Obviously not recently, you have been here. See it vibrates.” He clicked it on and tossed it at me. Reflex made me catch it mid air and I had a vibrating cock in my hand and I turned vermillion. I switched it off and dropped it on the bed. 

“Dude it’s clean! I used condoms on it and have a cleaner. Wow you are prude!” I flicked him off. 

“What do you do with it?”

“Seriously?”

“Well yeah, do you like ... I don’t know what I’m saying.” I shook my head and ran my hands over my face.

“I put it in my ass and jerk off. You can use it if you want.”

“I... no... I... that’s not... that’s weird.”

“No it’s not! Do you want me to show you how to use it?”

“Isn’t that sex? Wouldn’t that be us having sex, are you asking me to have sex with you.” I shot out in an embarrassed rush. 

“I wouldn’t call it sex really. Like I would just be... helping you. Think about it you are going to college next year and what if you want to hook up with a dude. If I showed you how to use this it wouldn’t be so scary ya know? You would know how it feels to have something up there. If anything it’s more like experimenting.”

“You want to experiment with me?”

“I am your friend and I want to help you. No one has to know. We are stuck here alone for atleast what another 5 days? Maybe longer they were talking about it being a month! We have spent everyday preparing for college. This is just another type of preparation for you.”

He was reaching... a lot. It’s not like you don’t hear about kids experimenting with eachother, hell thats how I got sent to Reset. We weren’t technically kids either, we were both 18. Consenting adults that haven’t finished highschool yet. Part of me wanted to, but the other part was scared he would be weird afterwards. Then again he’s had sex with guys before. It’s not like it’s a first time for him and he’s questioning his sexuality, he knows his sexuality. Actually he’s pretty comfortable in it more so than me. Honestly he was taking chance on me getting weird. I bit my lower lip looking between him and the dildo. 

“Ok so let’s say I say yes, what’s the plan.”

“Plan? Umm ok (chuckle) I guess it means I help you fit this inside you.”

“Until I cum?”

“That’s up to you I guess? I don’t see the point unless you do personally.” He picked the dildo up and was twirling it in the air as he spoke from the bed. 

“And what about you, what do you get out of this?” 

“I’m helping a friend.”

“You wouldn’t get off on it?”

“ I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. This is experimenting so if you are more comfortable with me just standing by then that’s fine. I don’t have to get off. Listen Nico it’s been 9 days and it’s boring around here and we can’t leave. Might as well have a little fun right? No strings no big deal right? Just two friends messing around making the time go by faster.” The more he spoke the more he started to make sense, which means I’m losing this battle of wills. No strings, not sex really just.. just a friend showing another friend how to use a sex toy. That happens right? It doesn’t mean anything right? Plus it’s not like I’ve never wondered and it’s not like it’s his dick going inside me. It’s a toy. A toy that I’m old enough to buy on my own. Great now I’m going to be thinking of ways to buy my own, why haven’t I bought my own? I should have! Fuck it let’s set this friendship on fire, it’s not like we saw eachother tons before this. Plus we were both going to college next year so we won’t be seeing eachother really at all in future. 

“Ok, I consent. What do I do?” He smiled and put his long hair up in bun and rummaged around his nightstand.

“Just get undressed and lay down, I’ll do the rest.”

“You get undressed too! It’s gonna feel weird if I’m the only naked one!”

“Fine.”

Getting up we started undressing at the same time. Wills body was so different than mine. He was more muscular, more defined. More body hair. Tall but lean, he would fill out eventually. He was about a head taller than me so that didn’t help. I was skinny. My chest was decently defined and I was a lot stronger than I looked. I had muscle but not as defined as his. Also my butt was... kinda girly. While his was more muscle greek statue ass mine was more... soft... round... short of plump. It was the only fat I had on me. I was male all over.. until you saw my ass. From behind and bent over most people thought I was a girl. Which was why I wore longer shirts to hide it. I was naked and laying on his bed with the beginnings of a hard on. I was grateful I wasn’t at full mast, that would have been more embarrassing. Will on the other hand was half hard already as he set out supplies. Damn his cock was pretty. 

Mine was uncut and about 3 inches shorter than his. Not saying that’s bad, it fit my body and wasn’t small by any means, it just wasn’t the python he was slinging. Now that I looked between him and the toy, the toy was smaller than him but about the same girth. I was blushing as I saw him put a condom on the dildo and put it aside. With all the concentration and cool of an actual doctor, he went into the bathroom and washed his hands. Coming back he parted my knees and sat on his heels pulling my cheeks apart. I was dying of embarrassment right now. My hands were over my face and I couldn’t look at him. My whole body was flush now and my legs were shaking with nerves. 

“You know if you can’t relax I can’t get this thing in you. Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but you have a really nice ass. Plump.”

“Your dirty talk needs work solace.” I said through my hands as he laughed. 

“I’m going to have to pre prep you for this since you are so wound up. I don’t want to hurt you, just breathe ok?”

“Ok.” I muffled and swallowed hard as I heard the squeeze of the lube. Then I felt fingers and I popped up and closed my legs.

“What are you doing!”

“I’m prepping you?”

“Explain!”

“I have to warm you up with fingers first.”

“I don’t know if I can do this, this just feels so...”

“Clinical?”

“Yes.” I looked down ashamed. 

“Just trust me, I’ll do my best to make it less clinical ok?” Just lay back down and breath slowly.” I shook my body and did what he asked feeling the warmth of his voice. He was fully hard now and I was half there. I laid back and held the pillow under my head. Leaning down I felt Will kiss my stomach and rub my hole with lube, oh this felt better, way less clinical. Then a lubed hand started stroking me.

“This ok?”

“Y-yeah yeah it’s good.”

Smiling he gave me a few more slow pumps before inserting a finger inside me. He didn’t go slow like I thought he would, just a continuous slide til his knuckles hit cheeks. It didn’t hurt, just pressure. Him stroking me helped distract me. Sliding in and out a few times before adding a second finger. That one hurt a bit but after a few dips in the pain ebbed away. Then he curled his fingers and I cursed and but my lip, fuck that was good. 

“Wow you are really sensitive anally. Thought I was the only one, look how much you like it.” I looked down and a dripping stream of pre cum was flowing out of my tip and across his fingers in a glistening stream of arousal. My Precum was on Will! All of it was hitting me at once, Wills fingers were in my ass! He was jerking me off, he was going to put a vibrating dildo inside me! What the fuck did I get myself into! I pulled the pleasure back a bit, I was used to edging myself, controlling my arousal. Most guys liked to rub out a quick one and move on with the day, I was more of a take my time and build and pull back and build again type. A short session for me was an hour. It was my own way of prepping for college. I didn’t want to be a minute man when I lost my virginity. 

Three fingers started fucking in and out of me at a faster pace that made my toes curl. Moans escaped my lips along with little whines of Wills name. Will’s eyes were heavy lidded and his cock jumped when I would say his name. 

“Good job, now we are going to try the toy ok?” I nodded as he lubed up the condom. This was real, like really real. This didn’t feel like experimenting, this felt like sex. I was having sex, but before the thought could really sink in my hole was being breached by a cold hard latex covered toy. I shuddered as I felt him working it in slowly. Shallow little jabs that got further and further in as it stretched. It wasn’t bad, I guess I had relaxed enough to let it happen. Plus Will was still stroking me while working the toy inside. Wills eyes were riveted on me. Watching the toy slip inside me fully. Taking his hand off my dick he gave his own a few tugs as he started working it in and out of me. Eyes focused on the way the toy stretched around the object and disappeared into my body. I sat up slightly to watch too, it was surreal. 

“How does it feel?”

“Big, hard, good but not really? Not how I expected maybe? Maybe I’m to nervous for it to feel good.”

“Wait let’s try this.” He flipped the vibration setting on and my back arched and squealed. 

“Holy fuck!” I panted.

“Better?”

“Well.. yeah.” I whined trying to reign myself in. Fuck this was amazing. No wonder he owned one, I am so buying one of these. It was sore but in the best way. Then without warning Will bent over and placed my cock in his mouth and started bobbing. 

“Oh fuck Will! Oh! Ah! What the, oh my gods yes!!” I trilled unable to keep it inside. It was so much all at once and I was overwhelmed with the feeling. My hands tangled in his tied up hair, afraid to let go because if I did I might float away. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Will! Will fuck me!” I screamed and he pulled the dildo out of me and replaced it with his own throbbing cock. Lubing it up quickly and sinking deep into the warmth that was my ass. Eyes rolling at the feel of me. Bringing my legs up he bent me in half as he drilled down inside me. The angle hitting perfect inside me making me tremble and whine. It was so fucking good. I had never felt this, this bliss that rolled up and down my spine like like a melody on piano keys. A bruise tight grip on my hips as he pulled me on to his cock with a force that had my head snapping up and down. Letting go of my hips he reached down and grabbed my hair pulling my neck to the side so he could bite. My legs wound around him digging into his lower back as he pistons in and out. It was all so fast, to fast. The best kind of fast. It had to be, if it wasn’t I would over think it and probably be crying in a ball on the floor in embarrassment. Yet Will seemed to know I couldn’t take it slow if we were going to get anywhere. Sweat dripped off our bodies and his hot mouth found mine in a scorching kiss. Lips mashing and his tongue fucking in and out of my mouth as my orgasm started to form. The icy tingle below my balls just tightening and reaching to fall over the edge. 

“I’m gonna cum soon!” He said into my mouth and it was all I needed to let go. Hot bliss rocketed out of me and spurted thick and white between us. Some hit his chin, I licked at it and he groaned out his orgasm. I felt him pulsing and knew I was being pumped full of hot cum, Wills cum. I clenched around him wanted to take every drop inside of me. Slowly he milked the last few drops inside me and kissed me again. The full weight of Will slumped on me and rolled us to our sides, him still inside me. Foreheads pressed together. I heard slick slap as his softening cock slid out and hit his thigh, I could feel cum leaking out of me over my cheeks and thighs, well wouldn’t be the first time Will had cum on me. 

“That was.. wow.” He breathed. 

“Yeah, Umm I don’t think that’s experimenting anymore, that was my virginity.” I laughed. 

“Well you did ask me to fuck you.”

“With the dildo.” I clarified.

“Oh... oh shit I.. I thought.. oh man.” He sat up looking terrified.

“Will no! Yes in the moment I meant the dildo but I wanted you, I did! I’m glad you misunderstood! Please don’t run! I’m happy, really happy! It was amazing!”

“Really? Are you sure? Cause I don’t want to.. see... ok lay down we have to talk.” I lay down taking him in my arms as he spoke. Trailing my fingers over the planes of his face, his cheekbones, along his lips.

“So when I was 13 I had a friend sleep over, in the same bed and I touched him in my sleep. It’s a form of parasomnia. Like sleep walking, well mine was more sexual. So he screamed and ran to my parents and it was a whole big deal. Well I felt really dirty after that. So consent is a big deal to me. That’s why I asked you if I was doing anything weird in my sleep. I don’t want to force anyone.” Oh fuck I needed to tell him.

“So ok yeah you did do some touching in your sleep this week. Only twice though.”

“What!” He looked at me shocked. I kissed him and petted his hair. 

“Yes you did that, but I wasn’t complaining and I ... I didn’t want you to think I was touching you in your sleep. I didn’t even know if you liked guys! So I kept my mouth shut. It’s not a big deal. It’s just like... you would put your dick between my thighs and jerk me off. Happened the first night and then another one. If it really bothered me I would have left. I would have slept in the living room. I didn’t. Because... because I liked it. So please don’t freak out or leave. I like being touched by you. I like having sex with you. I want both of those things to happen.” I felt like I was spelling it out for a young child but he was so freaked out I kinda had to. 

“Ok, another thing. I.. I didn’t use a condom. I’ve never done that before and I’m sorry I was caught up and you shouted for me to fuck you and I’m just messing up left and right!” Voice tight and raspy, freaking out on a whole other level. 

“Will calm down! It’s ok. You said you never had sex without a condom right?”

“Yeah.”

“So you are clean right?”

“Ya”

“Well I’m a virgin... well I was a Virgin. Anyway it’s fine. After the quarantine we will use condoms. As of right now... we don’t really have to.”

“So you want to do this again.”

“I want to do this as much as physically possible until the quarantine ends, yes.” I dipped my fingers in the cum that was leaking out of me and pressed it between his lips feeding it to him.

Kissing me hard I felt his dick harden again against my leg and soon enough we were headed for round two. 

***  
Day 14. 

Tomorrow Wills parents were coming home. We spent the last 5 days playing house, cooking together, cleaning, studying, fucking. We fucked on every surface of this apartment. We fucked so much that the whole place smelled like sex and semen. We had shower sex, we 69ed, we switched up who bottomed, I had the constant aftertaste of lube and cum coating the back of my throat and it was my favorite flavor. We made love at night, slow and sensual for hours. It was the best feeling. 

A feeling that would end tomorrow morning. I was on top of him now, riding him slow, tears filling my eyes as we came together and holding on for dear life. I kissed him, letting my tears mix in with it. Showing him how much I loved him with my body, how I never wanted to let him go. That I needed him, needed this. 

***

Day 15.

“So, you get to go home today.”

“Yeah I guess I do.”

“Will you call me?”

“No, but I’ll leave my window unlocked for you to sneak in.” I winked. 

“Seriously.”

“Will what do you want.”

“I want.. you. All of you. I want to go to the same college, I want to be your roomate and I want you to.. be mine.” 

I was struck by his words, but just because I couldn’t speak didn’t mean I couldn’t do other things. So I nodded, I nodded and teared up. Kissing him and nodding into him. 

“I love you Will.”

“I love you too Nico.”

I had a boyfriend, and all it took was a quarantine.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys thanks for reading! Message and follow me at ShleeZaeMour on tumblr or Insta! Feel free to look at how cute my tiny human is!


End file.
